Here in the Clouds
by poinsettia 9
Summary: Bella's last stand for the fight against the Volturi. Most of the Vamps who sided w/the Cullens are dead. What happens to Nessie. 2 years Post BD.  oneshot Bpov Review REVIEW! Please?


"They're coming," Edward said.

"Jake-"

"Bella I can't leave you,"

"Would you rather Nessie die than me?"

"Bella don't make me choose"

"Everyone else is gone Jake, Rose, Emmet, Jasper and Esme are dead. They've taken Carlisle and Alice,"

"Mommy don't leave me," Renesmee cried.

"Hush baby, go with Jakey, Daddy and I need to fight," I crooned.

"Bella go with Nessie,"

"I can't leave you Edward. If-if you get killed I can't stay here,"

"Bella please come with us," Jake begged, "think of Nessie." I cringed wondering how I would leave my two year-old daughter.

"They're close, Jake you have to take Nessie and go, everything you need is in her bag-"

"Bye-bye baby, Nessie I love you, don't forget that," I said to her, stroking her hair, "Be good for Jakey,"

"Yes Mommy, I love you," She sniffed.

"On the other side of that locket, put a picture of all the Cullen's, Okay Nessie?" Edward told her, she nodded.

"I love you Daddy, find me again, after this is over?" She pleaded.

"Yes, we promise," I told her.

"Bye Jake." I said. He enveloped me in a hug,

"You were the second best thing that ever happened to me Bells, I love you. See ya Edward."

"Jake they're less than a mile away. GO!"

In a flash a giant wolf stood in the spot Jake had been.

"Don't let go," I told Nessie as she climbed up his back.

She nodded, tears streaming down her face. She put her hand to my cheek, I saw my face, the only human memory she had of me, filled with joy. The first and last thing my daughter would ever show me.

"I love you," I choked out, turning to Edward as my brother and daughter disappeared in the trees.

"They are here." He breathed.

Jane, Alec, Felix, Demetri, and Heidi came first, following them were Aro, Marcus and Caius and their bodyguards.

"It's sad Brothers isn't it," Aro began, "that the last and two most powerful Cullen's must die in such a way. Of course they don't have to die; there always will be spots for you both in the guard."

Edward growled, it got louder and louder, and then he attacked. I stretched my shield out to him and back behind me, searching for Jake and Nessie. I stretched to my limits until it hurt too much.

Edward had torn into Caius and Felix, Demetri and Heidi were on him, ripping him to shreds. A pained whine escaped my lips and I jumped after him tearing first Demetri and then Caius apart, then Heidi and finally leaping towards Aro. Jane was upon me. Growling and pushing and shoving and hitting me towards Alec. For the first time in danger of the guard I lifted my shield off of me.

"Help me Jane," I gasped out, "Hurt me," I could feel her pause, her hesitation, but I wanted that agony that she caused. It would be better than what I felt then. I saw as Marcus shoved Edward's body into the raging inferno beside him. "Jane do it!" I cried, "Hurt me! Kill me! Jane! I can't be without him,"

She hesitated again,

"Don't kill her Jane!" Aro called, "Let her decide when she is in her right mind."

"Please Jane" I begged, "I can't live without him, think how you would feel if you lost Alec!"

''Jane! Bring her here!"

"Jane! Kill me! Kill me! Don't let me be taken away, hurt me! Don't let me live! My shield is gone, you can hurt me now! Please?"

"Jane don't you dare kill her!" Aro screamed. Jane set me on my knees.  
>"Put your head down," She said softly and I complied.<p>

"Thank you," I whispered, "Keep my baby safe,"

I barely felt a thing. My head was ripped from my body and I heard Aro screaming. The fire was just soft caresses on my skin and I was no longer in that terrible clearing in the woods.

"Bella, come here!" Edward called. His form was shrouded in light and behind him were my lost family members, Rose, Jasper, Emmet, and Esme. All around me were the people who had died for Renesmee. Tanya, Eleazer, Carmen, Kate, Garret, Irina, Zafrina, and so many others.

I ran to embrace my family and this time I could sob with real tears.

"Look Bella!" Esme pointed behind me to a break in the clouds. Through it I could see the world. In one spot I saw Charlie and Sue eating dinner with Seth. In another I saw Renee and Phil smiling and looking at a photo album. The last point of focus was in the forests of southern Canada. A large russet wolf with a small girl on its back. She was crying and hugging herself.

I sobbed with happiness. Here in the clouds I could live with my deceased loved ones and watch over the living. I could watch over my daughter and her intended.

Here in the clouds I could be with my Edward for eternity, for ever and ever and ever.


End file.
